


Ocean's Call

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: It's a poem :D





	Ocean's Call

Lost in endless blue,  
An ocean ever somber.  
These waters call me,  
Begging for submersion.

Tide ever rises,  
High tide.  
These waters born,  
From tears they come.

My muscles give way,  
Pulled under the surface.  
Sinking to the bottom,  
Thrashing about.

Filling my lungs,  
My heart calms to a stop.  
Nirvana grasps my hand,  
Taking me away in bliss.


End file.
